Durins Ghosts
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: This is a prequel to my fanfiction Ghosts. Fili wakes up at raven hill to discover that he is a ghost and goes to search for his brother and uncle.


**Ghost's prequel**

**Disclaimer: Hi and thanks to anyone who read Ghosts, I have decided there is still more to come on that story, but I have left its status as 'complete' encase I never come back to it, it has a nice ending as it is, but I still left it open for more.**

**Also, I own nothing.**

**...**

I died, that I know…_but why am I still here I wonder_. My feet touch the ground, but don't seem to cause any impact on it…I feel strange, cold even. The pain of Azog's blade slicing through my back now is just an echo in time. The last thing I remember seeing was my uncle shaking his head in refusal to leave; his eyes not leaving mine, the only comfort he could provide before my life was drained away.

The full realisation of my unavertable death hit me as soon as I realised I was trapped in those tunnels with no escape. I had felt so scared. I don't think I had ever felt my heart beat so fast before, and now it never will again.

I don't rightly know _exactly _where I am. I know I'm still at Raven Hill, reallyas well my body. I knew it must be lying somewhere down the cliff face for it was very unlikely that Azog hadn't of dropped me.

Worry suddenly overcomes me as the realisation that Kili was still down in the lower tunnels, or he had been, I had caught a quick glimpse of him as I had been hoisted over the edge of the cliff.

I feel my legs begin to run, actually touching the ground as I sprint. I had to find my Brother and Uncle. I pass through solid stone walls in my rush…odd…I didn't actually think Ghosts could do that…

I skid to a halt as I reach the edge of the cliff I had been killed on. Orc foot prints lead away from it… I let my eyes scan the ground below. I can't help but feel my stomach drop as my eyes meet my dead cold ones.

_Oh Mahal I_ think as the realization the Kili had been standing right where my body had landed… My feet seem to freeze where they stand as I stare down at my corpse. I swallow the lump that is forming in my mouth…_I had to keep moving…had to find Kili before…before- _My thoughts are cut of as a familure voice fills my ears.

_"_Thought I would find you here."

I turn around in haste and I let out a cry of anguish as deep brown eyes meet my blue ones. I stiffen back a sob as I take in what I am seeing, my brother. My little brother. Dead.

"Kili…" I say hopelessly as I fall to my knees, my hand covering my mouth as I struggle to hold back sobs. I shake my head in anguish as let out a pained sob.

I feel my brothers arms slowly wrap around me "Fili…it's alright," my brother says calmly into my hair.

"Kili it's not alright. You're not supposed to be dead, you had a full life ahead of you," I say in a strained voice as I return the embrace, tears falling silently as I burry my face in my brother's shoulder, my hands gripping tightly to the back of his coat.

"I Know…" Kili whispers as I cry silently into his shoulder, my brother hand now slowly carting through my hair.

We stay like that for a while, in each other's comforting embrace. Suddenly a troublesome question enters my mind.

Slowly, I break away from the embrace and look into my brother's eyes. "Kili…why exactly are you…like you are now-?" I ask sadly.

His brow furrows slightly, and he gives me a confused look. "Like what?" He asks confusion clear in his voice.

"Like…well…you know," I trail off, trying to hint what I meant as I didn't want to say the word.

"Dead," Kili finishes, no emotion in his voice.

I feel myself tense up. "Don't say it like that," I say sadly.

"But its true Fili, the sooner we accept it, the better of we will be," Kili says firmly, making sure he gets his point across.

I sigh before nodding sadly; I place my hand on his shoulder for support.

I listen carefully as my brother begins to speak "When you…died…I took one look at your body, and that was it, I couldn't handle it…I felt _so angry" _My brother says, his eyes closed as he strains the last words.

I give his shoulder a squeeze as to tell him to continue.

"I just…I wanted revenge so badly; I dashed up those stairs and fought my way through everything that I came across. And then I heard it, her voice, Tauriel," Kili trails off slightly, looking away before continuing.

"She almost died trying to find me, so I sort of, I was more or less killed trying saving her," Kili finishes blankly, a few tears trailing down his face.

I suddenly feel another presence. Someone else is here…

Slowly, I rise to my feet and turn around. I find that as I wish to be wielding a weapon, several stones start to levitate around me. Odd…

My mouth drops open as my eyes land on the approaching figure, barely a few meters away. "No," I whisper under my breath. I hear a small gasp from behind me.

The approaching Dwarf suddenly breaks into a run.

Carefully I pull Kili to his feet, and we both break into a jog, covering the small distance between us and our approaching Uncle.

I feel myself being enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Fili. I' am so sorry," my uncle sobs.

"Why didn't you go? I told you to run!" I cry, my face buried in my uncle's chest.

"I would never leave you to suffer a fate like that alone" My uncle answers as he rubs my back comfortingly.

I stiffen back another sob. "It's my fault…if I had just…if I hadn't of been caught none of you would have died!" I cry sadly.

Thorin pulls away and holds me at arm's length.

"No! This is not your fault Fili. You were very brave and last acts were to protect your family, and for that, I am proud of you" He says fondly.

"Uncle…" My brother whispers from behind me.

I watch as my Uncles eyes turn their attention to my brother. "Kili…"

My Brother stiffens noticeably, backing away slightly.

"Uncle, believe me when I say I don't mean to be dead, " My brother says, humour hinted in his voice.

Uncle doesn't seem to be amused.

I can't help but feel like my uncle is going to do one of his legendary lectures. I feel slightly worried for my brother now. There is no telling what my uncle might do.

Slowly, my Uncle takes two steps forward towards Kili. His eyes seem to be full of anger as he approached, but at the last second, they become warm and gentle.

Gently, Thorin places his hand on the back of Kili's head. "Why did you have to be so reckless?" He says sadly.

Kili's lip begins to tremble as he shakes his head sadly.

Thorin sighs before pulling my younger brother into a hug. I chuckle, most typical of him to give off the vibe of being angry and fierce before showing affection.

My uncle's eyes meet mine before he opens an arm away from Kili, gesturing for me to join them. I smile heartily before making my way over to my relatives. I soon find myself enveloped in my uncle's arms, along with my brother. I feel content and safe.

"Uncle?" Kili questions gleefully.

I hear my uncle sigh loudly. "Yes, Kili."

"Do you think…seeing as how were ghosts now, that we could perhaps…" Kili trails of…

I think I know where this is going.

"We could perhaps?" Thorin repeats, concern in his voice.

Uncle knew that voice well; it meant Kili was plotting something mischievous. Kili's idea of humour was, well, sometimes slightly dangerous as some of his pranks involved dropping spiders into people's hair and what not.

"Well seeing as you're so fond of Master Boggins," Kili starts. I groan. _Will my brother ever figure it out?_ I wonder.

"Baggins Kili, Baggins," Thorin corrects.

Kili glares at Thorin. "I was thinking we could perhaps follow him around, you know, make sure he is ok."

Thorin chuckles slightly. "Yes, I think that not half a bad idea," He says humouredly. "I think we'll give our burglar quite a surprise."


End file.
